english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick Seitz
Patrick Seitz (born March 17, 1978 in Riverside, California) is an American ADR director, ADR script writer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Franky in One Piece, Germany in Hetalia: Axis Powers, Isshin Kurosaki in Bleach and Laxus Dreyar in Fairy Tail. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Bunnicula (2017) - Cerberus (ep54), Narrator (ep47), New Owner (ep48), TV Voice Over (ep48), The Gingerdread Man (ep55), Treegor (ep45) *Justice League: Action (2016) - Etrigan, Jason Blood, Merlin (ep11) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Babel, Wolfman 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - Bodyguard, Toots *Inside Out (2015) - Thought Train Conductor *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - Captain David Anderson, Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Storks (2016) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Hedgehogs (2017) - Warrior 'Shorts' *Disney•Pixar Riley's First Date? (2015) - Alarm, Riley's Dad's Joy 'TV Specials' *Lego Atlantis: The Movie (2010) - First Mate Lance Spears Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Ritoku Komaba *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Dark Lord Garius, Additional Voices *Aggretsuko (2018) - Additional Voices *Aldnoah.Zero (2015) - Vlad *Angel Tales (2004) - Rei the Red Phoenix, Customer (ep8) *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Karl, Lark (ep3) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Keith Shadis, Additional Voices *B: The Beginning (2018) - Mario Luis Zurita *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Kenji Dando (ep3) *Big Windup! (2009) - Mihoshi Coach *Black Butler (2011) - Agni *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Agni *Black Butler II (2012) - Agni *Blade (2012) - Sgt. Major Stan Davis (ep8), Thug (ep7) *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Ragna the Bloodedge *Bleach (2011-2014) - Isshin Kurosaki, Kenpachi Zaraki (eps243-366), Aida (ep185), Central 46 Member (ep322), Equipment Runner (ep298), Hollow B (ep284), Punishment Force Member (ep185), Sentaro Kotsubaki, Shuren (ep299), Soul Reaper A (ep186), Soul Reaper C (ep240), Soul Reaper C (ep336), Soul Reaper F (ep310) *Blood Lad (2014) - Franken, Hatomune Transporter 1 (ep3) *Blue Dragon (2008) - Homeron the Second, Informant (ep19), Innkeeper (ep18) *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Igor Neuhaus *Boys Be... (2006) - Yoshihiko Kenjo *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Doppo Kunikida *Buso Renkin (2008) - Captain Bravo *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Britannian Bridge Officer, Yusk, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Odawara *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Nea Walker (ep4) *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Penguin Emperor *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Ivanovic, Man Talking on Phone (ep1), TV Vampire (ep1) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Nekomaru Nidai (Announced) *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005-2006) - Wong, Punk B (ep12), Secretary (ep24), Store Owner (ep21), Street Punk B (ep3) *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Repnin *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Senji Kiyomasa *DearS (2005-2006) - Boy Student A (ep4), Male Customer (ep10), Xaki *Digimon: Fusion (2013-2015) - Starmon, Blastmon, Centarumon (ep44), Divermon (ep4), Ebidramon (ep5), Goblinmon (ep7), IceDevimon, Icemon (ep11), MailBirdramon, Marusumon (ep45), Olegmon, Pegasusmon, Smoke Monster (ep34) *Disney Stitch! (2013) - Shogun (ep66), Thresher (ep68) *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2014-2015) - Dice (ep42), Kayla's Dad (ep42), Man (ep4), Stone Age Man (ep22), Sue's Uncle (ep14) *Durarara!! (2011) - Simon Brezhnev, Syndicate Member#4 (ep13) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Biker Gang B, Robber (ep5), Shiki's Underling, Simon Brezhnev *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Heaven Slave (ep3), Kidnapper#4 (ep4), Man (ep5), Simon Brezhnev, Voice of Ikebukuro (ep4) *Ergo Proxy (2006-2007) - Raul Creed, Guest 2 (ep19), Person (ep23) *Eureka Seven (2006) - Charles Beams *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Eyeshield 21 (2007) - Additional Voices *FLCL: Alternative (2018) - Kan Sudo (ep1) *Fairy Tail (2016) - Laxus Dreyar *Fate/Apocrypha (2017-2018) - Kairi Sisigou *Fate/stay night (2006-2007) - Old Man (ep1), Souichirou Kuzuki *Fate/Zero (2013) - Assassin, Fionn Mac Cumhail (ep9), Mailman (ep7) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Sloth, Additional Voices *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2006) - Boville *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Pinion *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Additional Voices *Girls Bravo (2005-2006) - Big Guy A (ep17), Comedian (ep4), Gale (ep4), Guy B (ep21), Hayate, Old Customer B (ep14), Thug 1 *Glitter Force (2015-2016) - Beach Boy (ep22), Chloe's Grandfather, Student (ep32) *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Clara's Associate (ep1), Clara's Grandfather (ep3), Classmate, Cleaner (ep13), Film Crew (ep5), Gloomy Guy (ep2), King Mercenare, Man in Line (ep1), Mr. Kittredge, Producer (ep11) *God Eater (2016-2017) - Johannes von Schiksal *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Bobby *Guilty Crown (2013) - Dan Eagleman *Gun X Sword (2006) - Joe (ep7) *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Ludovico (ep6), Additional Voices *Haré+Guu (2006) - Tom (ep23) *Hellsing (2002) - Luke Valentine *Honey and Clover (2009) - Kaoru Morita, Kazuhiko Hasegawa, Professor Shouda, Station Announcement (ep1), Yamada's Father *Honey and Clover II (2010) - Kaoru Morita, Old Man (ep11), Yamada's Father (ep3) *Hunter × Hunter (2017) - Uvogin *I My Me! Strawberry Eggs (2002) - Akira's Father (ep4) *Ikki Tousen (2004-2005) - Rikaku (ep10), Taishiji Shigi *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Dio Brando *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014-2017) - Dio, Sailor C (ep1) *Joker Game (2016) - John Gordon (Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Mao *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Mao *K (2013) - Reisi Munakata, Dispatch (ep8) *K: Return of Kings (2017) - Reisi Munakata, Jungle Clansman (ep11) *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (2017-2018) - Bushi, Kabane, Shimon (ep1) *Kamichu! (2006) - Benshi (ep7), Cat A (ep8), Dave (ep8), English Teacher (ep15), Goblin F (ep9), Newscaster (ep4), Shark (ep2), TV Host (ep14), Teacher A (ep10) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Masamori Sumimura, Gang Leader (ep10), Narration, Teacher (ep50), Young Shigemori Sumimura (ep17) *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Ira Gamagori *Koi Kaze (2005) - Koshiro Saeki *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Steiner *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2007-2008) - Shori Shibuya (eps59-78) *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Syozo Tadokoro, Farmer (ep9) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Ugo, Drakon, Entai, Fatima (ep6), Hassan *Mega Man Star Force (2007) - Gemini *Mob Psycho 100 (2016-2017) - Hitoshi (ep6), Male Student H (ep2), Musashi Gouda, Muto, Security Guard D (ep10), Smile Leader No. 3 (ep3) *Monster (2009-2010) - Wolfgang Grimmer, Board Director (ep3), Doctor A (ep1), Driver (ep3), Heidelberg Post Employee (ep7), Inspector (ep3), Man B (ep67), Man in Black A (ep57), Mr. Heimer (ep5), News Anchor (ep2), News Anchor (ep72), Police Officer (ep3) *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2009) - Guard (ep21), Guard (ep26), Karna Yansa (ep21) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2017) - ANBU (ep160), ANBU Ninja (ep357), Allied Ninja (ep372), Aoda (ep374), Better B (ep170), Communications Team Ninja, Earth Council Member (ep349), Ginji (ep122), Gozu, Guren (ep117), Hamaki Mimura (ep120), Han, Henchman (ep195), Human Path's Former Body (ep127), Ikkaku Umino (ep177), Ishikawa/First Tsuchikage, Jako (ep194), Kitsuchi, Leaf Village Man A (ep198), Leaf Village Official, Medic Ninja (ep183), Medic Ninja (ep328), Raido Namiashi, Ryusui, Sada (ep224), Sand Ninja (ep6), Sand Ninja (ep9), Sand Ninja (ep10), Stone Ninja (ep336), Stone Village Man (ep199), Tenzen Daikoku (ep115), Terai (ep198), Teuchi (eps90-222), Tokuma Hyuga, Torture and Interrogation Force Member (ep331), Zenza (ep75) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2015) - Jūgo (ep47), Pakkun (ep35), Sasori (ep38), Teuchi *NieA under 7: domestic poor @nimation (2001-2002) - Shuei Karita *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Hitotsume-Nyudo, Narrator, Previous Gyuki (ep8) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Hitotsume Nyudo, Dohiko (ep19), Gaitaro (ep21) *One Piece (2012-2016) - Franky, Manticore (ep430) *One Punch Man (2016) - Announcer (ep11), Hero Association Commissioner (ep9), Sea Creatures (ep8), Tank-top Master *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Umehito Nekozawa *Paradise kiss (2006-2007) - George Koizumi, Sebastian (ep10) *Paranoia Agent (2004-2005) - Comic Hero (ep4), TV Producer (ep10), Zebra (ep8), Additional Voices *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Kino's Crush (ep5), Kunzite, Teacher (ep5) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Nobuaki Kudama (ep20) *R.O.D the TV (2004) - Lee Linho *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Kunzite, Servant (ep22) *Sailor Moon R (2015) - TV-Ashita Executive (ep2) *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006-2007) - Hazel Grouse, Chinese Manager (ep11), Demon Hunter (ep10) *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Chosokabe Motochika *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Chosokabe Motochika *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Chosokabe Motochika *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Annaberg *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Gyuuki *Shin chan (2006) - Principal's Computer (ep2) *Speed Grapher (2006) - Kokuryou (ep16) *Steins;Gate (2012) - John Titor *Suzuka (2008) - TV Announcer (ep24) *Sword Art Online (2013) - Agil/Andrew Gilbert Mills *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Agil/Andrew Gilbert Mills (ep18) *Sword Gai: The Animation (2018) - Takuma Miura, Mystery Face C *Terra Formars (2017) - Sylvester Asimov (Announced) *Texhnolyze (2004-2005) - Keigo Onishi *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Lester MacPhail *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Riphal Edea, Additional Voices *The Melody of Oblivion (2005) - Kurofune Ballade *The Prince of Tennis (2007) - Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Additional Voices *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Griamore *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Griamore (ep1) *The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye (2007-2008) - Joganki *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Keith Goodman/'Sky High' *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Etou *Toriko (2013) - Midora *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Rido Kuran, Hanabusa's Father, Vampire (ep1), Zero's Father (ep11) *When They Cry (2007) - Male Reporter (ep13), Mamoru Akasaka *Your lie in April (2016) - Judge, Yoshiyuki Miyazono *Zetman (2013) - Futoshi Maruyama, Delinquent B (ep13), Ebizou Isono/Shrimp EVOL, Fire EVOL (ep2), Monkey EVOL (ep2), Tajima 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Sloth *Miss Monochrome: The Animation (2015) - Commentator (ep8), Director (ep6), Fan (ep10), Narrator, Villager A (ep9), Wrestling Announcer (ep10) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: Heart of Gold (2017) - Franky, Additional Voices *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Agil/Andrew Gilbert Mills 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Niflheim Soldier *Resident Evil: Damnation (2012) - Scarecrow 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bayonetta: Bloody Fate (2014) - Antonio (Redgrave), Temperantia *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King (2012) - Pippin, Black Ram Captain, Additional Voices *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey (2013) - Pippin, Additional Voices *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent (2014) - Pippin, Additional Voices *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Shuren, Isshin Kurosaki, Sinner, Soul Reapers, Thug *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Isshin Kurosaki, Soul Reaper Guard, Soul Reaper Transmission *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Central 46 Member, Hyorinmaru, Isshin Kurosaki, Squad 10 Soul Reaper *Eureka Seven: Hi-Evolution 1 (2018) - Charles Beams *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Expelled From Paradise (2015) - Lazlo, Man on Beach, Operator *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Laxus Dreyar *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2012) - Souichirou Kuzuki *Fate/stay night The Movie: Heaven's Feel I. presage flower (2018) - True Assassin *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Ashley Crichton/'Herschel' *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Section 9 Member *Harmony (2016) - Uwe Wohl *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2013) - Additional Voices *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Germany *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Daiki Fuse, Reisi Munakata *King of Thorn (2012) - Marco Owen *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Ichi, Teuchi *Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror (2012) - Baron *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Franky *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Franky *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Franky *Redline (2012) - JP *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Hidden Leaf Villagers, Teuchi *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Chosokabe Motochika *Summer Wars (2011) - Kunihiko Jinnouchi *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) - Agil/Andrew Gilbert Mills *Tekken: Blood Vengeance (2011) - Jin Kazama *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Teuchi *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Takamine (Class Teacher) *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Beginning (2013) - Keith Goodman/'Sky High' *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Keith Goodman/'Sky High' *Wolf Children (2013) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Amazing Nurse Nanako (2000-2001) - Saint *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Agni *Black Butler II (2012) - Agni *Dangaizer 3 (2002) - Dangaizer *Ghost Talker's Daydream (2005) - Macho Man (ep2), Mafia Guy (ep1), Otaguro (ep3) *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Tom (ep6) *Hellsing Ultimate (2007-2014) - Attacker 1 (ep7), Luke Valentine, Vatican Officer (ep8), Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2011-2014) - Flaste Schole (eps4-7), Operator (ep7) *Murder Princess (2009) - Kaito/'The Dark One' *Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko II (2001) - Commander Fuligar of Ness *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Dhaos 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Germany, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Germany *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Germany *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Germany, Additional Voices *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Ghetsis (ep15), Ryoku (ep13) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Jensen 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Draug, Hector 'Video Games' *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - Pride Trooper *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Militia Brutes *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (2013) - Incursean Frog Infantry, Incursean Powerlifter Toad *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 (2012) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (2011) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: WWII (2017) - Additional Voices *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Baker, Bodybuilder *Diablo III (2012) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *For Honor (2017) - Helvar *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - Black Viper, M.A.R.S. Security Trooper *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Scorpion *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014-2015) - Deathwing, Garrosh Hellscream *Hearthstone: Knights of the Frozen Throne (2017) - Arthas Menethil *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Artanis, Garrosh Hellscream *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Additional Voices *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Additional Voices *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Scorpion, Solomon Grundy *Injustice 2 (2017) - Bizarro *Killer Instinct (2014) - TJ Combo *League of Legends (2011-2013) - Lucian, Renekton *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Fing Fang Foom *Marvel Pinball (????) - Ronan the Accuser *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Humans *Mortal Kombat (2011) - Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion, Soldier#2 *Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe (2008) - Dark Kahn, Deathstroke/Slade Wilson, Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion, Shao Kahn *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Hanzo Hasashi/'Scorpion' *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Quantum Theory (2010) - Jim, Seed *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Blarg#5, Slim Cognito *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D (2011) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007) - Sergei Vladimir *Resistance 3 (2011) - Arthur, Havenite 1, Warden 1 *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Section 8: Prejudice (2011) - Arm Infantry 1, Reyes, Spear Infantry 1 *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Samson *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Hot Head *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Grim Creeper, Rip Tide *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Chomp Chest *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013) - Caveman Cooper, Mammoth Guard, Mechwolf, Steer Guard, Wildman Weezner *Smite (2012-2016) - Chaac, Grim Wraith Hades, Hades, Mountain Man Odin *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Lyric *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) - Lyric *Spider-Man (2018) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Artanis, Narud (True Form) *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Artanis *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Artanis, Additional Voices *State of Decay (2013) - Additional Voices *Tekken: Tag Tournament 2 (2012) - Bob *Tekken 6 (2009) - Bob *Tekken 7 (2015) - Bob *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Ravencroft Thug, Street Thug *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4 (2014) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Cool Kitchen Stuff (2015) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Dine Out (2016) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Get to Work (2015) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Get Together (2015) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Kids Room Stuff (2016) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Luxury Party Stuff (2015) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Movie Hangout Stuff (2016) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Perfect Patio Stuff (2015) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Romantic Garden Stuff (2016) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Spa Day (2015) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Spooky Stuff (2015) - Additional Voices *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Silverbolt, Additional Voices *Tyranny (2016) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Abaddon, Kaptain Bluddflagg *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016-2018) - Tpaartos, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Garrosh Hellscream, Monster Voice Effects 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Briefing Announcer, Salvage 1 *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel (2011) - Raphael *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Mission Briefing#4, Patch the Good Luck, Roy Saaland/Thermidor *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk (2013) - Juris Gruden *Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm (2007) - Ewan Kleines, Funan *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Ragna the Bloodedge *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Ragna the Bloodedge *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Ragna the Bloodedge *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Bang's Subordinate B, Ragna the Bloodedge *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Ragna the Bloodedge *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Ragna the Bloodedge *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2011) - Ragna the Bloodedge *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Ragna the Bloodedge *Blazing Souls: Accelate (2010) - Nguyen Le *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Isshin Kurosaki *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Alphonse, Gho Gettar, Sergeant Sapp *Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (2010) - Dracula *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Dracula *Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (2008) - Dracula *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (2007) - Death, Dracula *Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (2007) - Dracula *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Standard Disciple *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Nekomaru Nidai *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (2017) - Monokid *Dawn of Mana (2007) - Guard Captain *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Bass Armstrong *Detective Pikachu (2018) - Carlos Hernando *Digimon World: Next Order (2017) - Yukimura *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice (2008) - Gold Knuckle *Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten (2011) - Fenrich, Overlord Zetta *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness (2013) - Fenrich *Dragon's Crown (2013) - Fighter, Samuel *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Mason, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Whale *Eternal Sonata (2007) - Frédéric François Chopin *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Holland Novak *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Holland Novak *Exist Archive: The Other Side of the Sky (2016) - Todoroki Namero, Ren's Grandpa *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - PSICOM Announcement *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Government Agent, Researcher *Final Fantasy XV (2016-2017) - Navyth Arlund *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Basilio *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Zeke *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Additional Voices *Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise (2018) - Raoh *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Johannes von Schicksal *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Gilbert McLane *Grand Kingdom (2016) - Bronymos, Graham Berngarde, Uld Soldier *Growlanser: Heritage of War (2007) - Bandit, Grangalian Officer, Grangalian Soldier, Neylern Soldier *Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time (2012) - Magnus *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Employee, The Sanctified *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Copypaste *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Copypaste *Killer Is Dead (2013) - Mondo *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Passenger, Warehouse Employee *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis (2008) - Roxis Rosenkrantz *MeiQ: Labyrinth of Death (2016) - Gagarin *NAtURAL DOCtRINE (2014) - Zekelinde, Orcs, Zanza *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Raido Namiashi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Raido Namiashi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Teuchi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Han, Kitsuchi, Teuchi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Aoda, Han, Hidden Mist Ninja *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Han *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) - Villager *Octopath Traveler (2018) - Olberic Eisenberg *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Franky *Persona 4: Arena (2012) - Annonucer *Persona 4: Arena Ultimax (2014) - Announcer, Hi-no-Kagutsuchi *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Kanami Fan *Phantom Brave: We Meet Again (2009) - Raphael *Radiant Historia: Perfect Chronology (2018) - Hugo *Resident Evil: Revelations (2012) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Enemies *Return to PopoloCrois: A Story of Seasons Fairytale (2016) - Additional Voices *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Prince Karl August Neidhart *Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny (2011) - Masked Man *Rune Factory 4 (2013) - Volkanon *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Chosokabe Motochika *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Father, Kadokura, Summoner, Victor, Xi *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Rumbling Man, Violent Thug *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Commander Fushimi *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 2: Innocent Sin (2011) - Longinus#13, Nyarlathotep *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Akira, Man Blocking Way *Shining Resonance: Refrain (2018) - King Albert *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (2012) - Uzumushi *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Zomom *Soul Nomad & the World Eaters (2007) - Cuthbert, Gestahl *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Cervantes de Leon *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Stella Glow (2015) - Archibald, Blank Ruffian, Vulgar Man *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Bob, Hugo *Summon Night 6: Lost Borders (2017) - Dyth, Melgitos *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Magnus *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Hawk *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2007) - Widdershin *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Jiao *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Heldarf *The Cursed Crusade (2011) - Ladislaus, Soldier *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - Klaus, Sectretary, Vulcan *The Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces (2010) - Daiba *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Arlecchino, Bodyguard, General Jilden, Prim Soldier *Time Crisis 4 (2006) - Narration *Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014) - Fighter, Hugo *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Leon Schmidt, Radi Jaeger *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Sergio Muscular *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Jordur Kvist *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Dylan/'Brahms' *Wild Arms 5 (2007) - Greg Russellberg *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Additional Voices *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Dahgan, Doug *Ys: The Oath in Felghana (2010) - Dogi *Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana (2017) - Dogi *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Reckless Cop Dangerama Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (404) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (313) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2018. Category:American Voice Actors